


Heather Chandler NSFW Alphabet

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme
Relationships: Heather Chandler (Heathers)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Heather Chandler NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

After sex, she’ll move to her side of the bed, not one for cuddling. She’ll try to calm her breathing and cool down. She’ll eventually get up to take a shower, inviting her partner to join.

**B=Body part (Their favorite body part of their partners)**

She really likes the shoulders and chest. She likes raking her nails across them, leaving marks. 

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically¦ I’m a disgusting person)**

She’s okay with you cumming on her stomach or thighs or even on her face but she hates the taste of cum, to the point where she’ll get pissed if any gets in her mouth. 

**D=Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory)**

She fantasizes about getting you or even herself off whenever she feels the urge. She thinks about you holding back your moans and your face getting red as she gets you closer to release. 

**E=Experience (How experienced are they?)**

She’s very experienced for her age. She reads a lot of magazines and isn’t shy to bring something to your attention that she likes. 

**F=Favorite Position**

[Originally posted by painfulblisss](https://tmblr.co/Zi7kkm2kv_e4i)

**G** **=Goofy (How are they in the moment?)**

She tends to be more serious and focused on her pleasure and yours. Sometimes she’ll say something, intending to sound cocky but it just makes you giggle. 

**H=Hair (Are they well groomed, do the curtains match the drapes, etc.)**

She stays completely shaven and oiled up. She’s a freak about cleanliness down there and even suggests that you both get bikini waxes together. 

**I=Intimacy (How are they in the moment, romantic aspect)**

It depends on the moment but majority of the time she prefers to be romantic afterwards, praising you and giving gentle kisses to your bruises. 

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

She has to get off at least once a day. She thinks it keeps her from breaking out. and keeps her skin glowing. 

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

She’s into exhibitionism. She’s not afraid to stick her hand up for shirt or skirt at a party or in the school bathroom. Everyone knows you’re hers and they wouldn’t dare say something.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Her bedroom for sure. But riskier places that she likes are the school bathroom and the car.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You being cheeky and sassy gets her going. You’ll give her a sassy remark and she’ll have instant flashbacks of you underneath her, begging for her to do something and she vows to recreate that later.

**N=No (Turn offs)**

She hates giving up total control. She’s Queen Bee and will always be in control in some way.

**O=Oral (Preferences in giving or receiving, skill)**

She loves giving oral. She claims she’s the best and will “throw her neck” anywhere she deems fit.

**P=Pace (Do they go hard? Do they go slow?)**

She likes going slow, making you beg before she picks up the pace, leaving bruises from her hard pace. 

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)**

Honestly as long as you and her both get off, she’s down with whatever.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Like I said, she’s pretty much down with whatever you bring up. She’s the riskier one out of both of you, bringing up stuff like candle wax and nipple clamps in public.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last, etc.)**

It honestly depends of the rest of her day. If she has nothing to do afterwards, she’ll keep going until she’s exhausted and can’t move. If she’s got something to do, she’ll just go for one round. 

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

She’s not ashamed of her toys. She’s got vibrators and dildos for every occasion, that fit hers and her partner’s needs.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

She’s a huge tease. She’s the queen of sending nudes during an important test or while you’re a work. She also likes to send voice messages of her moaning and begging for you to come help her even though she knows you can’t.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Again it depends. If she’s really feeling it, she’ll be a moaning and screaming mess but if you’re not hitting it right, then she’s not gonna fake moan. She likes to make you work for it. 

**W=Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

When she’s pissed at you, she’ll lock you out of the bedroom and fuck herself with her favorite dildo which she nicknamed after you. So you just have to wait outside of the door while she moans and screams your name.

**X=X-Ray**

She’s clean shaven and very obsessed about smelling and tasting good. 

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

She prefers to wait in between each encounter because it’s better with distance. “You come more when i see you less.”

**Z=ZZZ (How quickly do they fall asleep afterwards?)**

She falls asleep quickly. She puts so much of herself into sex, it’s physically and emotionally draining. 


End file.
